


“I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful"

by Jim_Moriarty_xxx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxious feelings, But can be seen romantically, Faking being okay, For not great reasons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't mean to cut Patton and Virgil out but this is a drabble, It focuses on Roman and Logan, It's entirely platonic stuff, Multi, Roman wears makeup, as far as ive been told, uhh poetrylike writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jim_Moriarty_xxx/pseuds/Jim_Moriarty_xxx
Summary: Roman isn't doing mentally/emotionally well, and Logan notices.





	“I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful"

Roman picked up the brush, and began to cover his face. Swirling lines to hide and define. Tilting his head and scanning for imperfection, he decided this was okay. For now. He sighed as he pushed up from the table, his hands resting on worn, scratched marks of initials and hearts.  
His hands slowly trace the frame around the closet door, slowly and hesitantly. 

Why doesn’t this feel good?

He swallows thickly, and balls his fists. Plastering on a smile, he leaves his room.  
He figures he can get through most of the day without talking to the others.  
It’s not like they need him today. 

Roman slips into the kitchen, and makes his way to the fridge. Scanning for simple-to-make foods. Not seeing what he wants, he quickly slams the door and walks back towards his room.  
Today is not a good day. 

As he approaches the staircase, he sees Logan on his way down and quickly puts on a smile.  
After all, he’s the creative side. Not the anxiously depressed mess of a side.  
Logan looks up at him once he reaches the bottom of the stairs, and opens his mouth to speak, but no words seem to come out. 

Roman can feel his face getting more frantic to leave, and he starts to pull away from Logan’s stare, only to be stopped by a hand on his forearm. Trying to not explode, Roman warily looks back at Logan. 

“Roman, I know you’ve been upset lately. I want to let it be known that we all, myself included, value your input highly. I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”

Roman can feel his cheeks burning and he reaches his hands to cover his face from Logan.  
His throat closes up as quiet sobs come from his mouth.  
He makes no effort to pull away from Logan’s arms as he’s directed over towards the couch.  
They stay there for hours, Logan holding Roman. After a while, a large quilt gets thrown over them. It’s not made known who bestowed this added comfort, as they pad softly away with sock-covered feet, nor are they certain who turns the lights out and makes sure the two of them are safe and comfortable, but at this point, it’s okay.  
Everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly often write for fandom, as you might be able to tell with this being my second fic (drabble?). I decided to post what I write for fandoms. :) Heck whatever worries I may have about it. Anyway, I hope y'all like it, please comment or leave kudos if you feel like that. Hope all of you are doing well!! Eat veggies and get good sleep!


End file.
